Curtis Chen
'Curtis Chen''' was a member of the terrorist group, Liber8, from 2077. He was initially killed by the safeguard of Kiera Cameron's handgun during their encounter in 2012. During 2013, Curtis's body was stolen by the Freelancers who then resuscitated him. Curtis has since become a devoted member of the Freelancer organization; showing no evidence of wishing to return to his former past at Liber8. Biography History Ruthless and ambitious with an inferiority complex, Curtis failed to be the super soldier he always wanted to be. Knowing this, he constantly feels the need to prove himself both on and off the field, especially with regards to Travis who, unlike him, was chosen for the program. Season 1 Loyal to no end, especially to Edouard Kagame, he believes deeply in the rebellion. But being the soldier he is, Chen followed Travis' orders in Kagame's absence. Growing up with nothing fueled his desire to destroy the corporate overlords. Curtis has a deep and significant mistrust of Kellog. He senses in him disloyalty and self-interest. If it were up to Curtis he would kill Kellog and purge him from the group. This was what later led Curtis to confront Kellog, suspecting Kellog of wanting to take Travis' place as the leader of the group by retrieving the Protector, Kiera, for them. Wanting that position as well, he decides to kill the Protector himself, taking over a trap that Kellog had set up to lure her into an ambush, but ends up getting killed instead after a fight with Kiera and her partner Carlos when he attempts to use her own weapon against her and ends up receiving a fatal electric shock. (Work in Progress) Season 2 Months later, Chen's corpse, along with those of some other time travelers, is stolen by Warren, apparently a Section Six agent.2x07 Second Degree Upon seeing that Elena's body is missing from the grave, Kiera followed them up at the morgue, only to discover that Clayton has already signed the paperwork to ship his and Stefan Jaworski's bodies out. In a flashback sequence in "Second Wave" Travis visits Curtis in his cell prior to their execution. Travis hint's to Curtis about Liber8's upcoming escape via time travel by implying they will not die during the execution ceremony. Afterwords they embrace during which Chen's hand is shown to have the Freelancer tattoo on it. In "Second Time" it is revealed that Curtis has been revived and is now operating as a member of the Vancouver cell of the Freelancers. (Work in Progress) Season 3 in Season 3, Curtis Chen returns as a resuscitated Freelancer revived to life by the mysterious thousand year old time traveler held prisoner by the Freelancers. Chen having "been one" with the traveler has his own agenda and ends by killing the head of the Freelancer's Order and releasing him. (Work in Progress) Season 4 To be Added Abilities Highly trained soldier: Curtis is a skilled soldier and can operate well in urban environments. Hand to hand combat: Curtis is highly skilled in hand to hand combat. He was able to defeat Carlos Fonnegra and Kiera. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Liber8 Members Category:Freelancers